


A little help here?

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Love Problem, M/M, Mild Angst, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, blowjob, hey it has art, maxwell ure gey VwV, sax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Wilson is bored on the throne, he decide to help an old pal out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with a friend! I did the fic, they did the art! If you like it, we will probably do more!!

Wilson was in this big room, bored. How can Maxwell would not get bored to just watch on people like so? He sighed and tried to close his eyes, but something was making it impossible for him to sleep. He opened his eyes again; well he could sure try to play with his ‘puppets’. Who could he choose?

 

“Show me Maxwell.” He said to the entity haunting the room. What a better prey than the ex-predator?

 

A fire-like window appeared, showing Maxwell. He approached to it. Maxwell was sitting down at one meter of the fire next to him. Wilson frowned. Maxwell seemed to have his eyes close, he was doing something, but it didn’t look like crafting.

Making the image of Maxwell bigger, Wilson could perfectly see. Maxwell was panting and massaging his crotch. The picture of Maxwell masturbing thought his pants made Wilson chuckle, then laugh.

He often did it himself, without thinking that Maxwell was watching him every time. And seeing the ex-king doing something like this was hilarious. And then came an idea, Wilson smirked.

Concentrating, he made himself appear behind Maxwell, well, it felt like he wasn’t really there, but he was here enough. He let out a quiet sigh when he heard the older man whimpering.

 

“Say, pal. You seem to have an issue here.” He almost purred.

 

Maxwell jumped and turned to the king as he tried to cover his hard member behind his arms.

 

“H-Higgsbury! I- What are you-“

 

“Shh, Maxwell. I know what you were doing.” He said mockingly and approached the magician.

 

Maxwell backed away. “Please, leave me alone…” Maxwell begged.

 

Wilson grinned surprised as he heard Maxwell’s beg. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to make fun of you.” He said softer, “I’m here to help.”

 

“I don’t want your help! Go away!”

 

“Really, Max? Even not like this?” he snapped his fingers. His clothes changed into a body suit, he soon looked like one of these rabbit guys. The uniform was thigh enough so every curve of Wilon’s body were showing.

 

Maxwell groaned and looked away; he fell down his butt. The blush on his face was almost crimson as he looked away.

 

“You want it.” Wilson said. “I always knew you wanted it, you wanted me. Do you really think I was asleep when you came at night to massage my back and neck? Do you think I never noticed the hunger in your eyes?” He chuckled “You just have one thing to say.” He approached the taller man “And I’ll be yours.”

 

Maxwell frowned, still trying to hide his erection. “H-Higgsbury…”

 

Wilson smirked while. “Yes?”

 

“P-Please…” He looked at Wilson. “Please, help me…”

 

Wilson grinned and pushed Maxwell down the ground. He started to fondle Maxwell’s leg and belly. Maxwell’s shirt was pulled up and without waiting anymore, the scientist opened Maxwell pants, letting the erect member showed up through the boxer.

 

“That’s one big boner.” Wilson purred and grabbed the penis through Maxwell’s clothe.

 

The magician pulled his head back and groaned in pleasure. Wilson smirked and spayed Maxwell’s leg and backed him. He wiggled his hips as he positioned above Maxwell’s member.

 

“You want it don’t you? You want my butt.” He said smirking, getting more and more aroused as well.

 

Maxwell only panted and looked at Wilson’s back. The king frowned waiting an answer.

 

“Don’t you?!”

 

“I-I do…” Maxwell said.

 

Wilson smiled and sat down on Maxwell. He panted as he moved his hips back and ford on Maxwell’s erection. The former king panted and moaned, he grabbed Wilson’s leg in a try to trust in Wilson. Wilson grabbed Maxwell’s leg and went on faster, moaning as well.

Soon he heard his name moaned by Maxwell as the other stopped moving. He turned to the tall man.

Maxwell was panting and looked released. Released?!

 

Wilson pulled away. “Did you-… Did you just come in your boxer?!” he huffed.

 

Maxwell opened his eyes surprised; the bunny guy was staring at him angry.

 

“I- Wilson I’m-“

 

“I don’t want you to apologize!” Wilson groaned and pulled Maxwell’s member out. “I want that!”

 

Maxwell moaned as Wilson was stroking his penis, using the cum to make his movements smoother.

 

“Do you want me or no?!”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Tell me!” he yelled angry.

 

“I- ah- I want you- please just- whatever you do if it’s you who do it! Wilson please- I love you!“ Maxwell teared up and stuttered as Wilson was moving his hand roughly.

 

Wilson calmed his movement and glared at Maxwell surprised. He shallowed and moved his bunny uniform on the side, so that his private parts were exposed. Maxwell panted as he saw Wilson’s own dick, showing how aroused the king was. Wilson pushed his lubed finger inside of him to open himself up, then gently slipped the magician’s dick inside his butthole. He knew exactly how his body would react and how he had to move, having done this with his own fingers several time.

Maxwell felt so good and big inside him. Squeezing his sensitive spot amazingly.

 

“Maxwell. It feels so good.” Wilson admitted.

 

“Y-You…” Maxwell said and grabbed the king’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “You feel so good.”

 

Wilson started moving up and down, panting and moaning. Maxwell tried to move his hips a bit, but Wilson was doing most of the job.

Wilson felt fantastic as the big member was moving inside of him. He opened his mouth letting soft noises out with some drool. He should have done this sooner.

Then Wilson groaned and slapped himself down. Maxwell panted and pulled himself up to kiss the king. Maxwell’s lips were hot and wet, gently kissing Wilson’s. He even opened his mouth so both their tongue could meet and move together. This kiss made Wilson cum harder than he ever did before.

He was soon followed by Maxwell, coming inside of the man he loved. They pulled away the kiss panting.

 

“Stay-“ Maxwell said after a while of just staring in each other’s eyes.

 

“You know like me I cannot.” Wilson replied still panting a bit.

 

“I-I will find a way to help you, to make you out- I love you.” Maxwell whimpered.

 

“I know.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson comes to Maxwell, but Max doesn't want sex tonight. (dw there's not rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Me and my friend have a project of fanfic, so for now it's just the second chapter I really wanted to write down.

Wilson was waiting the time he would join his sex partner. These last week were good, too good.   
Wilson did not forget to open himself up before leaving the throne room, so things were easier. He relaxed and thought about the best moments.   
He started leaving Maxwell do the job more, he noticed he wasn’t so good at it, but it didn’t matter much. Whenever he was feeling this penis inside him, he could see heaven. The night he was on his knees and Maxwell was desperately slapping into him, it made him roll his eyes up in his skull. So good, too good.   
The night he came as the taller man was jerking them both off, it was too good. Maxwell let Wilson tells him whatever he wanted; he would always obey. Even when he teased the man to be submissive, he did not when away; of course, he was fluttered, angry, but he did it. He too Wilson’s cock in his mouth and let the king trust into his throat.   
Usually, Maxwell was claiming on Wilson while he trusted into him. It did not bother Wilson; he knew Maxwell was probably touch starving after all these years on the throne. And he would lie if he wasn’t as well. Maxwell would say so much this to him, so much dirty things.  
Thinking about it was starting to make Wilson hard again. He had to stop, not wanting to spoil the night. 

“I love you, Wilson.” He heard Maxwell say. 

Poor man, being too desperate he couldn’t think. But it did not matter, the both knew their relationship wasn’t a pretty romance à l’eau de rose. Wilson only wanted him for sex, and Maxwell only wanted him for sex.  
He sighed, even if he couldn’t bare the man before, he felt bad it was like this. Maybe he should have left Maxwell alone even if he wanted to tease him.  
This was making things complicated… No! No, nothing was complicated because they obviously are only attracted by the other for sexual act, nothing else! Wilson sighed happy of this conclusion, ignoring the spice in his heart.  
It was time.  
Wilson grinned and appeared where Maxwell was waiting for him. His surprise was that he saw two bed rolls and full plates of food on a crafted table. Well, Maxwell was sure busy for some days…  
Talking about him, there was no signs of this dawn idiot here. Anyway, Wilson sat down and took off his jacked.   
He started undressing when the shape of the tall man came to his eyes. Maxwell looked at Wilson with a soft smile, like he never did before.

“You’re late.” Wilson laughed.

“Sorry, I had to take flowers.” Maxwell explained and sat down.

“Why? I’m keeping you safe from the shadow, you shouldn’t have problem with sanity.” 

“It’s just… For the table…” Maxwell looked away as he put the flowers in a pretty bouquet on the table.

Wilson frowned and looked at him do. Maxwell just looked at the fire, weird, he would usually already be naked and waiting for his king’s order.

“Well… Do you want a particular uniform or just-“

Maxwell cut him. “We could… Just look at the stars or something… I-…” Maxwell frowned and looked away.

“You?”

“I don’t want to make love to you… Not tonight…” Maxwell looked at Wilson.

The king huffed softly. “Well alright. Next time tell me before I leave the room.” He stood up, ready to leave. 

“Wait no! I-I’ve made this dinner for you.” Maxwell stood up ready to chase after his love.

Wilson looked up surprised but sat down. They both sat down and started to eat in silence… Eat, how long didn’t Wilson had something to eat? He chewed at the food, not the best one but Maxwell seemed to really want Wilson to eat it.  
The tall man finished the first, he took a moment before gently putting his hand on Wilson’s. The king blushed, he only did that when they were doing it. Not before.  
Wilson finished and let Maxwell around him with his arms. He squeezed the younger man close and pecked his forehead, before gazing away.  
Wilson was quiet for a moment. What was that all meaning? Why was Maxwell acting like this?

“M… Max?”

“Yes, love?” Maxwell asked and looked at Wilson.

Wilson blushed more at the nickname. “W… What… Love?” he stuttered.

Maxwell pulled away. “You don’t like this nickname? I thought it would be better than pal-“

“Why love?!” Wilson yelled without purpose to.

“Well, after all these days… I thought a nickname would be cute…” Maxwell smirked softly with a small blush.

Wilson was crimson in confusion. “I thought you didn’t want to fuck tonight?!”

“Wilson, there’s not just that in a relationship!” Maxwell frowned.

Wilson looked at him. Oh.   
He looked away. So it was true.   
Maxwell asked what was wrong, Wilson did not answer and pulled away completely from him. That was all true. He felt so dirty and idiot. He had to say something before Maxwell notice it.

“Don’t tell me…” too late, Maxwell understood.

“I thought you weren’t serious.” Wilson said harshly without he noticed.

“What. You’re the one that isn’t serious!” Maxwell’s voice was showing how hurt he was.

Wilson throat got dry. “I thought it was because of the mood!”

“Because of the mood?! Higgsbury you’re a- a fucking idiot!” Maxwell yelled. Hot tears making their way to the corner of his eyes. “I told you every times! Every fucking times!”

“I know…”

“Go.” Maxwell said.

“What?” He turned to the man. Maxwell was into a ball, forcing himself not to cry. 

“Go away. Please.” Maxwell sobbed.

Wilson’s mind started running out of idea. No, he couldn’t go away he wanted to be with him. But he didn’t know if he liked him or just wanted him for sex. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know what it is to love!” Wilson yelled. “Even if I liked you, I couldn’t know!”

Maxwell sobbed quietly. Wilson started crying too and hugged Maxwell’s back. The tall man calmed down and turned to Wilson.   
They both sobbed, cuddled together. 

“Please stop crying.” Maxwell said, gently whipping Wilson’s tears away.

“You stop crying…” Wilson whimpered.

Before he could notice. The two were glued together, kissing gently. It was not the usual kisses. This one was soft and passionate.  
They gently pulled away. Maxwell looked at Wilson sweetly. The king nuzzled at his chest.

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m sorry too… I should have been more obvious…” 

Wilson only kissed his lips. “Let me make proper apologize. Can I…?” He pushed down Maxwell’s groin.

“Do it.” Maxwell said and spayed his legs. 

Wilson bit his lip and moved down. He opened Maxwell’s pant.   
The big penis got out quickly and Wilson started licking it, tasting it. He never, ever, sucked a dick before. He looked up at Maxwell, the man gently set a hand in Wilson’s hair. He smiled softly and sucked at the head. Okay, that’s easy, let’s move down now.   
He went down until he chocked. Maxwell pushed him up, not wanting him to get hurt.   
Wilson frowned and bobbed his head. Maxwell’s moans weren’t shy anymore, he loved that. He used his hand to stroke the rest of what he couldn’t take in mouth.  
Maxwell couldn’t help but trust his hips a little. Wilson hummed and looked up at him. After a few more bob, Maxwell cummed with a big smiled.  
Wilson spit most of the cum he could. That shit tasted bad!  
Maxwell laughed. Wilson chuckled with him.

“Come here.” Maxwell said and opened his arms for Wilson.

Wilson gently went into his arms and sighed. Maxwell pecked his cheek and thanked him.  
He smiled and nuzzled his neck. He could like this situation, way more than the last one.


End file.
